Summer Can Change everything
by SilveriPhone
Summary: Things happen when your a guy that brings your two best girl friends to spend a summer with you and your familly which consist of 2 older brothers. Jonas Brothers fanfic
1. Chapter 1

"Joeeeee!" nesa screamed as he tossed her into the pool.

"HaHaHa!!!" Suzy laughed.

"Oh your next!" he screamed running and tossing her into the pool.

"You dead!" Suzy and Nesa screamed as nick came outside.

"Joeee you couldn't wait until the rest of the people got here?" nick asked rolling his eyes.

You see Suzy, Nesa, ands Nick met this school year and they hadn't really met his brothers untill this summer, which they will all spend tougether. "Will you guys relax?" asked there mom.

She was such a sweet lady but we all knew better than to get her mad.

"Here I comeeee!" screamed Frankie jumping into the pool and swimming up to suzy.

"Hey Frankster." she giggled as he splashed her.

She splashed him back and laughed. Kevin walked out of Suzy and Nesas backdoor.

He was wearing sunglasses and red trunks with a towel over his shoulder.

"You guys started without me?!" he said noticing Nesa Suzy and Frankie in the pool.

"Well what can we say?" nesa asked smiling "We don't take five hours!"

Suzy giggled "Sorry its not our fault, Joe pushed us in!"

Joe shrugged as Nick got ready to go in.

He pulled his shirt off and his trunks were a forest green color.

Joe jumped around like he was getting ready for a boxing match.

Nick grinned and ran to push Joe in.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" he screamed as he fell in.

We all laughed at him as he moved his hair out of his face "HEY!," he yelled, "what was that for?!"

Kevin just watched us and laughed too.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas!" his mother screamed.

Nick looked at her with a face like I didn't do anything, "What?"

She rolled her eyes as there dad walked out.

"Hey guys how are you?" he said.

"Hey dad!" the boys said excitedly. "Hi Mr. Jonas" said Suzy and Nesa.

Nesa turned to Suzy "Where's Joe?" she asked looking at Suzy.

"I don't know" Suzy said as she looked around for him. Nesa screamed "Ahh!"

Kevin jumped and looked at us like we were crazy. Joe came out of under water laughing.

"I hate you" Nesa squealed.

Kevin laughs and walks in to the pool as Nick jumps in.

"Lets play chicken!!" Frankie squealed.

"Yeah!" Joe said happily. "I call Nesa." he ran over to her and grabbed her.

"KEVIN!!!!!" Nesa screamed as Joe dove under her and came back up with her over his shoulders.

"Sorry Nesa, I got Suzy" he ran over to her and did the same as Joe.

"Ha." Frankie laughed, "that leaves me with Nick."

"Oh, God!" Nick whispered as Frankie got on his shoulders.

"Be careful!" there mom screamed.

"We will" said the boys.

Frankie tugged on Nicks curls and yelled, "For WARD!"

"Ouch" nick laughed running up to Joe and Kevin.

Joe and Kevin slowly walked towards him.

Suzy and nesa looked at each other like O god.

"Ahh!" they both screamed as Frankie tried to push them.

Nesa pushed Frankie and laughed when he fell back taking Nick with him under water.

Suzy laughed and looked over at nesa "GO! Kevin."

"Joe if I drown I'll kill you!" nesa laughed.

"How?!" he asked confused.

Suzy, Nesa, and Kevin all laughed, as Nick and Frankie swam over to the shallow end to get burgers.

Nesa and Suzy grabbed each others hands and started pushing each other.

"Suzy! Your top!" Joe screamed making her blush and fall to her left taking Nesa with her.

Suzy came up and slapped Joe than started laughing.

"Who wins?!" Frankie asked taking a bite from his burger.

"Tie!" Kevin and Nesa laughed.

Suzy glared at Joe "I'm gunna get you back" she threatened.

"Guys come eat." there dad called behind the BBQ.

Nick and Frankie looked at them and laughed.

"Yeah, get out here!" Frankie said happily.

Kevin and Joe stormed out, and Suzy and Nesa fallowed.


	2. Chapter 2

"FOOD!" Joe screamed as his mom handed him a burger.

Kevin went over to the BBQ and helped his dad finish of the last few of him self, Suzy and Nesa.

They all sat and ate under the back porch.

They just hung out there for a while.

Kevin said, "So Suzy you up for another round against Joe and Nesa.

She blushed and noded "yeah."

Joe watched nesa pick at her burger eating everything but the meat.

"Your so weird." he said laughing.

"Look whos talking Mr. I want 10 gallons of ketchup on my burger." she replyed looking at him with discuse.

Nick looked at Joe's food. "Eww." he said grossed out.

"Wheres the meat?" Suzy asked.

Kevin laughed and replyed "I think its under the red stuff."

"Joe!" his mother screamed, "Who'd you kill?"

They all started laughing.

Joe took a big bit than spit it out.

"Ewwww!" he said cleaning his toung with a napkin.

They all laughed harder.

Thats pretty much how we spent the rest of the afternoon.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

SPOF[Suzys point of view

It was getting late and Nesa and I looked at the time to see it was almost 12:00.

"Nesa lets go to sleep." I whispered.

We'd been watching movies all night.

"Nooooo." she said cuddleing up to Joe without realizing it.

"Your on Joe." I said holding back my laughter.

"PERVERT!!!" she screamed jumping away from a now awake joe.

"Huh?" he said compleatly lost.

Kevin, Nick, Frankie and I started laughing.

I smiled and looked at Kevin, while he looked at Joe and Nesa, still laughing.

Frankie says "Hey Suzy, YOU done Drowling?!"

I covered my face and laughed as everyone looked at me.

"Huh?!!!" Joe shreaked. Clearly he had no clue what was going on.

"Boys!!!" we heard there mom cry.

She walked into the living room, "What is going on in here?!"

"Nothin." Nick laughed.

"Girls go to the guest room and boys you've got 2 minutes to go to sleep."

Me and nesa headed to the guest room, where we staying at for the sleep over.

"Mommy I wanna sleep in the guest room too!" demaned a little voice.

"Frankieeeee." she said yawning, "just go to bed!" with that she walked back to her room.

So the boys all walked to there rooms and went to bed.

"This is gonna be a long summer." nesa said to me as we headed to our room.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

NPOV [Nesas Point of view

"Wake up!!!!!!!!" the boys banging on our door yelled "wake UP!"

I woke up and threw my pillow at Suzy. "Get up!"

Suzy groaned "NO!!" getting comfortable.

I sighed and ran into the bathroom getting ready for today..

"I found the key!!" Joe shrieked from the other side of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Joe they might not be dressed yet!" Kevin cried.

"Open it!" Frankie squealed not realizing what Kevin said.

Nick slapped his fore head as Joe unlocked the door.

Kevin pulled the key away, "NO, Joe."

I got dressed and Suzy was still sleeping "Suzy, Kevin's out side."

She immediately jumped up and ran to the bathroom and got dressed.

We both wore our matching tank tops hers blue and mine yellow, with white shorts and black flip flops.

I opened the door to see Kevin and Joe fighting over a key.

"Guys there already out!" Nick shouted at them.

"Oh." they both said.

We looked at them. They smiled at us, "Oh, hi." Kevin said quickly standing up straight.

"Dang." Joe whispered but I heard him.

"What are we going to eat?" Suzy asked.

"Something." Kevin answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Awarked." Joe said as Suzy and I laughed.

"You guys want pancakes?" there mom called.

"PANCAKES!!" Joe screamed running to the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes as we followed.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

SPOV

Nick looked sad when his mom gave him a grapefruit as we got our pancakes.

"Thanks." he whispered.

"Yummy!!" Joe screamed shoving a pancake in to his mouth,

"Ewww!" Nesa squiled. "You know you love it." he laughed.

I started looking at Kevin without noticing. He was wearing his green contacts.

He was wearing a black JB shirt and jeans, his hair was ironed along his face.

"Earth to Suzy!" Joe said laughing.

"You cant say that your not from Earth." Nesa said finishing her second pancake.

"Suzy you ok?" Kevin asked. "Yea, why?" I asked.

"Well you haven't eaten." he said as I looked down at my plate.

"Oh yea sorry." I said starting to eat my food.

Nick rolled his eyes and picked at his food.

"What are we doing today?" Frankie asked smiling.

"Your going to Alex's house." his mom answered.

"Ha Ha Frank the Tank." Joe said.

I giggled as Frankie jumped up and down happily.

"Go get in the car." his mom said smiling.

He ran out the door "Bye guys!" he said.

There mom smiled. "Well see you guy later."

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

KPOV [Kevins Point of view

I drove everyone to the zoo, for the day. We all walked past the monkeys.

Joe stoped right in front of them and started jumping around like a monkey.

Suzy, Nesa, and I laughed. While Nick just stared at him like how we related.

Nesa slaped Joe across the head "Act Human!" she screamed angrely.

I laughed and looked over at Suzy.

She smiled at me one of her beautiful smiles, that can get her out of any trouble.

"But I'm not human" Joe screamed dramaticly, and the people at the zoo starred at him with a weird look.

It was just a matter of time till. -

Alittle girl screamed "OMG you guys are the Jonas brothers"


	4. Chapter 4

I slaped my forhead "to late."

Nick glanced at me and I looked over at Joe still doing the monkey dance.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

JPOV [Joes Point of veiw

I screamed at everyone "I like danceing like monkeys and theres nothin you can do about it. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Everyone was looking at me and laughing like I'm crazy, I just don't under stand why.

Kevin grabed me by the arm and draged me out of the zoo.

We all went in the car, and went back home with out saying a word.

When we got home nesa wouldn't stop say how much of an idiot I am, but while she was talking I couldn't help but think about her beauty.

Then Nick said, "Hey Joe, are you listening to her."

I came back to reality "huh, o yeah sure i wont do it again."

Nesa asked me, "Joe tell me the last thing I told you?"

I studered "umm.. umm... look a puppy" I pulled out a benny baby.

Nesa laughed "Your such a nerd."

I smiled and looked at her "Am I a cute nerd?!"

She smiled back at me "Yes."

I thought 'score!'

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

SPOV

We laughed at all the crazy things Joe and Nesa would say to each other for so long that we didn't notice the time.

The boys mom and Frankie walked in the front door.

"Hi Mrs. Jonas" nesa said as she stoped arguing with Joe.

"Did you guys behave?" Denise asked.

Nick said in a not caring voice, "Yeah."

She asked again "Are you sure?"

Kevin replyed, "Yes we're sure."

I agreed with him, "Yes Mrs. Jonas we did."

Kevin smiled at me, I felt this huge butterfly in my stomach.

"Who wants to babysit Frankie tonite?" there mom asked.

"I do-NOT!" joe laughed.

"Well for that Joes in charge." she said smirking.

"Mom don't you love me?!!" Frankie panicked.

She laughed "Fine go call one of your good friends" she said smileing.

"YaY" Frankie said happily as he pulled out his cell phone and called his best friend Jimmy.

There mom said, "ok we'll be back by 1." Paul and Denise walked out the door with frankie close behind.

We all looked at each other.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

NJPOV [Nick Js Point of view

"Wow now were here all alone," I said as I looked at everyone.

Joe had a huge grin on his face.

"Joe?" Kevin said noticeing it.

Nesa and Suzy looked at him at the same thime as his grin turned into a goofy smile.

"Weirdooo." Nesa rolled her eyes.

I laughed a bit. 'How are we related?' I thought.

Suzy and Kevin just watched.

"I'm not Weirdd" Joe said pokeing Nesas tummy.

'Big mistake.' I gulped.

Nesa got affended and slaped him then laughed.

We all laughed exept Joe, he just starred at her like what?.

Kevin and Joe walked over to me and picked me up by my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can I help you?" I asked as they dragged me into there room.

Kevin closed the door and they put me down.

"Yes. Get out!" Joe whispered.

"But you brought me in here." I said conffused.

"We mean outta the house." Kevin whipered.

"Why?!" I demanded to know.

"Because were older!" Joe screamed as Kevin slapped the back of his head.

"Joe!" Kevin whispered harshly.

"Huh?" I said still not getting it. 'Oh god I am like Joe.' I thought.

Kevin whispered "Look little bro me and Joe want some time alone with them."

"What? Why?! Since when?!" I asked all at once.

"Just stay in here." Joe said walking out.

"Sorry little bro." Kevin said closeing the door.

'Did they just ditch me?!' I thought as I looked at the clock, only 10:30.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

NPOV

Me and Suzy looked at the boys as they walked back.

"Ugh.? were were you guys" I asked.

"And weres Nick?" asked Suzy.

"Um... You know places." Kevin said.

"Akwaerd" Joe replyed.

"ok" I said.

Suzy was just starring at Kevin.

I saw her and rolled my eyes.

"So lets watch a movie?" Joe asked smileing his goofy smile.

"Sure" Suzy said not realizing what he'd just said.

"Earth to Suzy?" Joe asked her.

"Your not from Earth!" I screamed without realizing it. 'Uh oh not again.'

"I'm not?" he asked seriously confused.

"No your not" Kevin said.

Suzy totaly spased out during this conversation.

I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

She emediatly came back.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied with a big smile on her face.

"Dork" I whispered but she heard me.

"Hey!" Kevin screamed before she could say anything.

"She's not a dork" he continued.

Suzy smiled a dreamy smile.

"Sure shes not." i said back.

"You guys!!" Joe laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

I rolled my eyes as Joe took my hand.

"Lets go to the park." Joe said while i just stared at him.

"Sure.." i said walking behind him.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

SPOV

Joe could probably do anything to Nesa and she wouldn't notice it.

She walked with him like he was the only thing she could see.

They closed the door and left me alone with Kevin.

"Suzy?" he looked at me.

"Yea?" I smiled at him. 'Oh dear I'm in a house alone with KEVIN!' I thought.

He looked into my eyes and his forehead touched mine he smiled.

"May I?" he asked. "Yes." I smiled happily I knew what he meant.

"KEVIN!!!" we heard Nick scream making us jump.

"Sh-ittt." Kevin groaned running toward his room.

I sighed and fowlled.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

KPOV

I was about to kiss her and he ruined it. He better be hurt or something, If not I'm gunna hurt him.

I opened the door to see Nick under at least a dozen girls.

"HELP!!!!" he screamed as I saw the balcony open.

"Suzy call security!" I screamed as like three girls ran up to me grabbing my arms and hugging me.

"Going!"

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

JPOV

'I need to know' I told myself as we reached the park.

"Swings?" I asked her. "Alright." she said smileing.

She sat down and I started pushing her gently.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tell me who your parents are?" I said and immadeatly reggreated it.

"Is that why you brought me here?" she screamed,"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Nesa c'mon!" I complained. 'I really wanted to know.'

"No Joe and if thats the only thing you wanted to tell me I'm leaving!!" she was crying when she got up.

"Wait Nesa!" I watched her as she ran off. 'Why am I like that?!'

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

NJPOV

I had more than 15 girls ontop of me right now screaming.

"KEVIN!" I shreaked. "Hold on Nick J!" he told me.

"Guys?" everything got silent as we saw Joe standing at the door.

I noticed the girls eyes widen as they ran up to Joe.

Just before one of them could get a hand on him four police officers ran in.

"Dont Move!" one of them screamed as the girls all stoped moving.

"All of you girls out now!" called another holding a tazzor.

They all ran for the balcony.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

NPOV

So i walked into Walgreens to try to get my mind off of him.

"Ahh!!!!" I turned around to see two little girls looking at a magazineing.

"Joe looks so cute here!!" the other one squiled.

I snickered not realizing what had just happened to us.

"oh..." I whispered. I pulled out my cell and texted nick.

Hey nick j can you come pick me up I'm at walgreens. 3 nesa.

My cell started ringing to hello beautiful which was personally

recorded.

Hello beautiful. How's it going?

I hear its wonderful in Flor-id-ia. I'm

still missing you love you. Joee


	8. Chapter 8

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

SPOV

After the cops finished talking to us Nicks Cell started ringing.

NICK! Pick up Its Nesa! MuHaHaHAHA this is fun! Love you nickie!

Joe dashed for it and read it and ran out.

SPOV

After the cops finished talking to us Nicks Cell started ringing.

NICK! Pick up Its Nesa! MuHaHaHAHA this is fun! Love you nickie!

Joe dashed for it and read it and ran out.

"Joe!" Kevin screamed as he ran to the door.

I looked over at Nick and we ran behind Kevin.

"Lock the door Nick J!" he called as I caught up with him.

"Gotcha!" he said locking it.

"Whered he go?" I asked Kevin.

"I dunno." he said seriously "But it cant be to far."

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

NPOV

The two girls turned to face me when they heard the last part.

"oh crap." I said.

Runing to the door and bumping into someone.

Before I could look up I felt a pair of lips on mine and many gasps behind me.

Without thinking I was kissing back.

I pulled back and looked into Joes choclate brown eyes.

"joe... I..." he pressed his lips aginst mine again.

"its ok... I'm really sorry nesa..." he said looking right at me.

'this isn't the immature joe I know...' I thought.

"joe..." I looked around to see a bunch of cameras going off and a ton of screming girls.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well ladies it's been fun but weve really gotta go." I said helping Kevin up.

"NO!" they all screamed as Suzy grabbed me and Kevin and we ran out as fast as we could.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

KPOV

"Dam these fan!" I cursed under my breth.

"I second that!" Suzy cried. "I cant run anymore guys!" Nick cried.

"Too bad little bro I'm not c-careing you!" I laughed out of breth.

"Turn into the dark ally!" Nick called and I noticed Suzy blush.

We dove behind a dumpster as the girls kept running.

"Whered they go?" I asked Suzy refering to Joe and Nesa.

"Park." she whispered looking around quickly.

"Lets go." Nick said.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

JPOV

'What the HELL am I doing?!' I asked myself.

I was on top of Nesa as our small kiss kept getting more and more passonite.

My hands were travling up her shirt and when I reached her bra she jumped and broke the kiss.

'Dam I went to far.' I thought mentally kicking myself.

Joe." she said softly. "I know! I'm so SORRY!" I cried quickly.

"Its fine its just... I cant breath!" she giggled dramaticly.

JOE!

JOE ARE YOU NOT PICKING UP FOR YOUR OLDER BROTHER!!

We both jumped as my cell went off full blast.

I got off her and picked up my cell

Me:Hello?

Kevin:Where Are YOU?!

Me:Umm... a place?

Kev:Oh no this is no time for jokeing!!!

Me:Why not? HaHa.?

Kev:MOM AND DAD ARE GONNA BE HOME IN A FEW!!

Me:Oh crap... Well be home soon.

Kev:Joe wai-

I hung up the phone and got Nesa up.

"Lets go." I smiled


	10. Chapter 10

"Well ladies it's been fun but weve really gotta go." I said helping Kevin up.

"NO!" they all screamed as Suzy grabbed me and Kevin and we ran out as fast as we could.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

KPOV

"Dam these fan!" I cursed under my breth.

"I second that!" Suzy cried. "I cant run anymore guys!" Nick cried.

"Too bad little bro I'm not c-careing you!" I laughed out of breth.

"Turn into the dark ally!" Nick called and I noticed Suzy blush.

We dove behind a dumpster as the girls kept running.

"Whered they go?" I asked Suzy refering to Joe and Nesa.

"Park." she whispered looking around quickly.

"Lets go." Nick said.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

JPOV

'What the HELL am I doing?!' I asked myself.

I was on top of Nesa as our small kiss kept getting more and more passonite.

My hands were travling up her shirt and when I reached her bra she jumped and broke the kiss.

'Dam I went to far.' I thought mentally kicking myself.

Joe." she said softly. "I know! I'm so SORRY!" I cried quickly.

"Its fine its just... I cant breath!" she giggled dramaticly.

JOE!

JOE ARE YOU NOT PICKING UP FOR YOUR OLDER BROTHER!!

We both jumped as my cell went off full blast.

I got off her and picked up my cell

Me:Hello?

Kevin:Where Are YOU?!

Me:Umm... a place?

Kev:Oh no this is no time for jokeing!!!

Me:Why not? HaHa.?

Kev:MOM AND DAD ARE GONNA BE HOME IN A FEW!!

Me:Oh crap... Well be home soon.

Kev:Joe wai-

I hung up the phone and got Nesa up.

"Lets go." I smiled


End file.
